Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a reactor having one or more tubes for conducting a gaseous flow through a bed of a particulate solid material held within the tubes. The bed in one embodiment can include a particulated catalyst material that contacts the gas flow and prompts or supports a desired reaction.
The use of catalytic materials in reactors is a well known concept. Catalysts can assume many forms and characteristics depending on the function in a particular process or form of apparatus. Physically, the catalyst can be used in the form of rods, cylinders, powder, spheres, tubes, etc. In any instance, the catalyst material is usually aggregated into a compact though porous bed through which the gas, or even a liquid must pass to thereby enhance the desired reaction.
As with any catalyst, over a period of time it will lose its strength or effectiveness. The catalyst must therefore, after a sufficient degree of deterioration, be rejuvenated or be replaced.
Depending on the use to which it is applied, a reactor for treating a particular gas can be comprised of several thousand tubes each of which holds a small catalytic bed through which the gas flow will pass. The catalyst bed is maintained in the tube in a manner to allow the process gas to flow freely through it. In the instance of a reactor wherein the various gas conducting tubes are arranged in a general upright disposition, the catalyst bed must be held in place by a suitable yet convenient means. Said means will function to restrain the catalyst particles from being carried away on the gas stream, but will not hinder the treated gas flow.
When, after a period of usage, it becomes necessary to replace or rejuvenate the catalyst, normally the latter is removed from the gas conducting tubes. This of course necessitates closing down the process and the reactor, both of which steps can be time consuming and expensive.
One widely used means for retaining a catalyst bed in a gas conducting tube is through use of a coiled, spring-like member. The latter is inserted into the lower end of an upright reacted tube. The coils of the spring will support the catalytic bed and yet permit treated gas to flow through the spring's coiled openings.
Removal of the coiled retaining spring and subsequently the catalyst material from several thousand reactor tubes can be prolonged over a period of days. Further, special tooling is usually required to engage the retainer spring and to withdraw it from its position in a tube.